Lost Memories
by WannaBeAPasta
Summary: Italy, the type of girl who would make everyone smile, even if they aren't in the mood for it, is leaving. Japan and all of the other nations couldn't believe with what they hear. "I'm stepping down from my position as North Italy. After I leave, it will be soon that you will forget that I ever existed in your lives. You won't remember me for as long as I live. So I say, goodbye."


Lost Memories

Chapter One: Goodbye

* * *

It was in the meeting room once again. Loud and very busy. Well… Busy with useless arguments. The Italian Female, otherwise known as North Italy, came walking up to the front of the meeting room quietly, a smile plastered on her face, though it didn't show much emotion. As she walked up to the front, a certain Japanese man was watching her, a confused look upon his face when Italy was walking up. She stopped abruptly and spun on her heel, turning around to face the other countries. Italy kept that emotionless smile upon her face as she raised her hand up, making everyone turn to her, few at which were forced to pause with whatever they were doing. In this case, England refraining herself from strangling the French woman. Japan blinked and continued to look at the Italian in the eyes, but her not making the same contact back.

Italy opened her mouth to speak, "Ciao, everyone!" She let out a small giggle before going back to her emotionless smile, "I'm here to make a very important announcement, veh." Japan blinked his eyes when he noticed the sudden change of tone in her words. It's usually so happy and cheerful, but now, it's full of sadness and pain. He was a bit eager and put his hands on the table, pulling himself to the edge of his seat, wanting to know this announcement of hers. Before he can ask to what it would be he was interrupted by the England.

"What is it this time, Italy? As you can see, I'm quite busy. Just say 'Pasta' and get it over with. Or are you trying to announce that you're finally going to surrender t-" England had said, only to be stopped abruptly by the Italian female.

"I'm serious!" She slammed both of her hands on the table. Being the stronger nation, she shook the table, giving out a surprised startle from everyone. Italy was looking down at the table, shaking a bit as if holding in tears. Japan noticed this and frowned, wanting to stand up and comfort her. He managed to only stand up when he heard her continue.

She looked up at the other countries, wiping away the small tears that she had. After a while, she gained more confidence and said, "Anyways…" Italy looked around the table, looking for Japan. When she noticed that he was standing, she smiled a bit, tilting her head to the side as she said quietly, "I've decided with a lot of time to think that I will be resigning my position as the representative of North Italy."

When she had said that, the whole room became silent. Well, even more silent since it was already quiet. The room was as quiet as someone finding out that someone dear had died. Japan, on the other hand, couldn't believe with what he had just heard to the point where he almost fell on his knees. Instead of falling, he stumbled a bit and said quietly to her, "I-Italy.. chan…"

Italy blinked and smiled at him; nothing special came from that smile, just emptiness. She continued on, ignoring him and the rest of the other countries shouting of how idiotic that idea was, "From this day forward," she turned away from him, causing a pain to hit both Italy and Japan's hearts. She hated to see him break, nor did she want him to see her break as well. She continued on, "I am no longer a country. I am now a human using the name of 'Feliciana Vargas'. Because of that, Chiara will be given the full name as both North and South Italy."

No one couldn't believe with what they had just heard. It's only rare that a country would give up their position as a country. In fact, Italy was the first country to give up her position. Japan quickly looked to his side saw Chiara stand up sharply and run up her sister, grabbing her by the collar. She raised her hand up quickly as if to slap Feliciana but stopped, looking down at the ground, shaking as a few tears decided to fall, "Ita… You're… You're kidding right? You're just pulling a very bad joke on all of us… And on Japan too… You're just terrible, sorella*."

Italy, who was still being held up by Chiara, let her bangs fall over her eyes and shook her head, "Non sorella… Non… I can't even call you my sister anymore… You probably hate me." The Italian female with the name of Feliciana looked down at Chiara, then to Japan. Japan looked back at her with his wide brown eyes. He couldn't believe that this is happening. Italy, the only person who can see through his emotions, the only person whom he actually loved, was leaving him forever. Feliciana took hold of Chiara's hand and gently pulled it away from her collar, soon looking away from everyone, "I'm sorry, but I want to become a human. I've been planning this for at least a century now and now, I've decided. I want to live a normal life as a human. Do what humans do with their lives. I want to die like a human, see if there really is such thing as a God above." She took in a deep breath and looked at all of the other countries. Germany, who was watching from behind, frowned and turned his head from her. She then looked at England and France, who had also done the same as Germany. She continued to look at all of the other countries who were there at the meeting and soon locked eye contact with Japan. "And besides," she continued, making everyone look back up at her, "In a few years… Heck… Maybe by tomorrow, you'll already forget that I have ever existed in your life. Same goes for me. Only very few humans are to know about the Countries existence, but I'm not one of those few. Even if you think hard to remember me, it will only end up with the same result, forgetting about me. You won't remember me for as long as I live. But don't worry; I want to live a new life. I chose to be like this. I want to get old and be happy. I still am now. So, grazie*. For everything. For all of the friends that I have made ever since I was born. For the people that I love…" She paused before looking at Japan in the eye, tears forming in her eyes, "For the person that I love. So please, forget about me, so that I won't have this empty feeling inside me which might kill me in the inside." And so she ending the meeting, "I'll miss you all so dearly."

Once she had finished the meeting, everyone inside the meeting room didn't move a muscle, nor did they speak a word. Germany was the first to stand up and approach the new human. He stood in front of her, his tallness just exceeding her height. He looked down at Feliciana and cleared his throat and said in a soft voice, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. Feliciana looked up and smiled at him as he said, "You've fought vell in zhe times ve've spent together. I'm proud of you. So I vish you a güt life ahead of you. Ja?" Feliciana nodded her head and gave him a good hug and said, "Si. Grazie, Mr. Germany." Everyone saw this and stood up and said their final words with the human. After what seemed forever, they finally began to gather their things and left quietly, no one speaking a word as they left. Chiara was one of three who hadn't left. She made her way to Feliciana and kissed both of her cheeks and said, "You made a stupid move by leaving me alone. I can feel that you're in pain. I can feel it too. Just because that you're going to be gone from my memories doesn't mean that you aren't my sister anymore. I can still feel your pain, your suffering. But…" She looked at Feliciana dead in the eyes, "I'll still support you. Even if I can't remember with what I'm supporting. I just will. So, sorella, goodbye. I'll still have you in my heart and I will pray for you. Ti amo, mi sorella…" Feliciana bit her lip as tears started to fall from her cheeks and nodded, "G-Grazie, Chiara… Grazie.." She pulled her into a hug and cried on her shoulder, Chiara only patted her on the back, burying her face in her neck, holding in her tears. After a while, they pulled away and Chiara left the room. Now it was just Feliciana and one other person whom she was surprised that still stayed. Japan.

Feliciana frowned and looked down, walking up to Japan and said as she finally came up in front of him. Japan watched her walk up to her, turning his head away as she did so, so that she wouldn't see him tear up. They both kept their silence for a while until Feliciana spoke up first, "Mi dispiache*, Mr. Japan. I really am for all of this." Japan flinched and kept his silence as she continued on, "I really am sorry. I had to. I wanted to. I just… I won't forget you Japan. Even though I will, my heart won't." She felt more tears threatening to fall from her swollen eyes. She wiped her tears and continued on speaking, "I'll never forget you, Japan. You were one of my first friends, other than Germany. You are also one whom I absolutely love dearly in my heart. And now," she looked down, "I just threw it all away. I really do love you. But you know what they say, 'If you love it so much, you have to set it free…'" She looked back up to see that Japan hadn't turned to face her just yet and frowned. As she turned to leave, she felt arms wrap around her waist, forcing her to turn to Japan. She felt from his hands that he was shaking; he wanted to cry but just can't. He can't do that in front of Feliciana.

More tears started to form in her eyes before they started to fall like a waterfall. She cried out, "I'm sorry, Japan. I-I really am." She sniffed and moved her hands up to stop the tears from falling but is failing miserably.

Japan bit his lip and took in a deep breath, soon saying, "If… If you wish to end up rike this, Fericiana, then I-I support you… I… I rove you too and I won't ever f-forget you in my heart…" Feliciana widened her eyes as she felt lips being placed above hers. She looked at Japan who's giving her a kiss. Crying a bit more, she kissed him back, closing her eyes as she did so. As they pulled away, Japan said to her, using her language, "Ti amo*, Fericiana…"

"Aishiteru*, Nihon," She replied in his language. They made one final kiss on the lips before parting for good. Feliciana was the first to leave. She walked slowly to the door and stopped for a moment, soon turning to give a smile at Japan, "Arigatou*, Japan, for everything." She opened the door and stepped out, her footsteps being heard from down the hall.

As the former country of Northern Italy was leaving from Japan's life and memory, Japan fell down to his knees and began to shake violently all over. He's been holding it in every since she first announced that she was retiring as a nation. He let tears fall down at the carpet below him as he began to cry when he heard no more steps coming from Feliciana. After a while, he pulled himself up to his feet and wiped his tears with his uniform sleeve. He took in a few deep breaths and pulled himself together, soon leaving the room slowly and quietly.

* * *

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Five quick years have passed for the Japanese nation representative since that forgotten meeting. After the meeting had taken place, he felt very empty inside; but he ignored it. Ever since the meeting, he's managed to keep strong and tried his very hardest to keep Feliciana in his memories. But sadly, he only managed keep that up for 3 years and then forgot everything. Since then, he's been trying to remember with that he had forgotten. He knew that it was important, very important.

All of the other nations and countries had already forgotten in within a year. Even Chiara had forgotten about Feliciana just a few weeks before Japan had. The two had been trying hard together to not forget the one whom they loved. Since the day he had forgotten, he felt even emptier in the inside. He didn't want to leave his room until he remembers what he had forgotten.

Though today is different. He was forced out of his house by his boss by saying, "You need to go outside. I rearry don't know why you are so upset, but you must go outside. Your boss says so, which is basicarry saying that I'm terring you to go outside. Now go". His boss threw him outside and made him do things. Outside. With people. Ugh.

Now Japan was walking quietly down the streets of Tokyo. As he walked, he saw many people walk pass by him, some bumping into him but apologizing soon after. Though, a child with large glasses and a red bowtie managed to crash into him before apologizing as he ran. Behind the child, he saw two people. A high school girl and a man who seemed to be their father. He sweatdropped, 'Some family.'

He continued to walk down the street, not really paying much attention on his surroundings. It would be soon that he would crash over something.

_Crash!_

_ Slip!_

_ Thud!_

_ Bang!_

_ Clatter!_

_ Whirl!_

Oh yea. He tripped alright. He fell over a sign and landed flat on his face. He laid there for a short while before getting up slowly. Japan sat up and wiped the dirt off of his face. He looked around and saw a few people snicker as they saw the Japanese man fall. He blushed with embarrassment and stood up quickly, getting the rest of the dirt off of him. He looked around to see what he had fallen on. He looked down to see a sign. It read: Feli's Café! Grand Opening! Please come and stay a while~!

Japan blinked and looked up at the café that he had fallen before. After he fixed the sign back to how it was, he looked back to the door in front of him; he saw the door swing open and out came a small Italian woman. She looked surprised at the fallen sign and the man who had tripped over it. She widened her orange-red eyes and bowed down in apology, "I'm so sorry about tha—" She managed to hit her head on the top of the sign, making her fall back with grunt.

Japan was a bit startled by this and managed to grab her by the hand, trying to pull her back to her feet. Instead, he fell down along with her. Or I would say, on top of her. Before Japan could fall on top of the mysterious woman, he managed to cage her with his arms, making it a really awkward position. He let out a sigh and looked at the woman who had fallen, "Are you ok? You hit your head." He soon realized with their position and got up quickly, stumbling back as he did so. The Italian woman gasped and did the same thing, "I'm so sorry about that! And the sign too! Please forgive me!" She bowed again, hitting the sign once again. "Agh!" She exclaimed as she slumped on the wall behind her, "I have to be really careful…" She whimpered.

Japan, though, was having a bit of fun with this. At least he wasn't the only one to be embarrassed in public. He chuckled a bit and shook his head, "I'm fine. Are you alright, though? You hit your head a few times, you might have a concussion." He spoke to her in Japanese. For an Italian women, she knows Japanese way too well.

The woman replied, "_Si!_ I'm alright! Please come inside! I'll treat you to some tea. It'll be on the house, as an apology for being such a bother to you and the fact that you tripped over my sign." She smiled at him, though it was a bit weak. Her face was also slightly pale and she held her grip on her shirt over where her heart is. Japan wanted to ask her if she was really okay, but decided that it wasn't really that important.

The Japanese representative blinked and shook his head, raising his hands up in defense, "Oh no. It's fine. In fact, I'm pretty busy. I need to get home right away." He lied and looked at her. Before he turned around and leave her for good, he took a good look at her expression.

"O-Oh. I see. Well, good luck with whatever you are going to do, then," she said in a sad tone, her eyes looking down at the ground, slowly turning back to the café. Japan saw that expression and let out a sigh, saying something that stopped her from going inside, "I guess I have time for some tea. And since it's on the house, I don't mind paying anyways."

The Italian woman paused and looked at Japan, a happy expression on her face, "Really? _Grazie! _No need to pay, it's on the house!" She took hold of his hand and pulled him inside the café. For someone he just met, he felt very comfortable around her to the point where he didn't mind that she invaded his personal space. She opened the door and walked inside, taking a menu and leading Japan to his table near the counter. Japan took a good look around the new café. There were 7 small tables scattered around in the center of the café and each table had two chairs. On the walls, there were those table booths in case there will be more than two people coming in. The table booths only covered the left and the right of the café, leaving the back and front free. The front of the café was a fairly large counter. It was large enough to make a small bar on the right side and a small bakery on the left. Japan widened his eyes to see how beautiful the place looked. On the walls were covered with Italian made paintings. Or at least paintings made by an Italian artist. Before he was seated, he approached a painting.

The painting looked like it was drawn by a young child with amazing talent. In the center of the painting sat a small and pink bunny, looking around for some food. The canvas, in which the painting was drawn, on the other hand, looked so old. Some parts of the painting looked like it was going it was going to tear and break. The woman blinked and watched him go to the painting that she made years ago. She smiled and approached him, saying, "I drew that picture a long time ago. I was so young back then that I don't even know when I drew that. It felt like centuries ago by how old the paper looks. But what I do remember is that I drew that with one of my closest friend before he passed away at such a young age."

Japan smiled at her and nodded, "I bet your friend would have been very proud." He said as he looked at all of the other paintings, "Did you paint all of these?"

The woman nodded, "_Si. _I did. Some of the paintings are from 5 years ago, and some from farther back." She said and turned to him, "Come on to your seat now. I'll be your waitress, Feliciana Vargas. I'm also the owner here of this café, in case if you hadn't noticed. So, I welcome you to Feli's Italian Café!" She smiled and led him to his seat. Pulling out a menu for Japan, she asked, "Alright, sir. What is your name and what would you like as your tea?"

_I am now a human using the name of 'Feliciana Vargas'. _

Japan widened his eyes and looked at the woman whose name was Feliciana Vargas, "Fericiana…" He said to himself. _Where did that come from? Where do I know that name…? Have I met her before…? _

The Japanese looked at the Italian and asked, "Have we met before? I feel like I know that name from somewhere."

Feliciana blinked and tapped her bottom lip with a pen that she took out to take Japan's order, "Hm. I don't think so. But you do seem vaguely familiar. Or maybe that my memory's screwing with my mind again." She shrugged, "Ok, then. So your name and your tea."

Japan took a while before he processed what Feliciana had just said. "O-Oh. Right. My name is Ja- no. My name is Honda Kiku and I would just like some Green Tea, please."

"_Ok!_ I'll get your tea right away. Oh!" She said, turning to him as she was walking away with his order, "I'm sorry for dragging you in here. I know that you're busy, so I'll be quick. You see, you're my first customer here. So I thank you." She bowed down slowly so that she wouldn't hit anything and soon stood back up, walking away to get his tea.

* * *

Sorella: Sister

Grazie: Thank you

Mi sorella: My sister

Mi dispiache: I'm sorry

Ti amo: I love you

Aishiteru, Nihon: I love you, Japan

Arigatou: Thank you


End file.
